The Extra-Unordinary Life of Cassie Feather-Top
by MrsJacobBlack2608
Summary: Cassie was rejected at the age of 9 months this was when she never even knew about her incredible talent which she inherited from her great-great grandmother. She was at her lowest point, about to die when she realised death was never this easy Credit to Bella Farrell for writing this story
1. Chapter 1

I'ts was 2 years since I stopped believing in supernatural stuff. Hello, I'm Cassandra Feather-Top, and this is my supernatural life.

My life is as easy as riding a bike. There are some downfalls sometimes, but 80% flat and boring. I got adopted at the age of 9 months and still figuring why my light headed parents dumped me on the curve of a dark ally. When a man saw a skinny lifeless body in the corner of his eye; he left it dying down on the muddy, wet floor. I guess that's how jerks act these days and how thoughtless they really are. But then with my last breath I can't remember entirely but out of the light of nowhere came a scrawny young man on his way to his death bed. He was probably dumped on the curve like me on a rainy awful day. But when he saw that scrawny baby, he thought of himself. The man brought out his large warm hands and wrapped it around that baby's cold dirty body and took it straight to hospital without remembering about his suicidal attempt. The doctors spoke to the man in private telling him the bad news. Sobbing in the corner of the room was the man that was this close to saving the poor unfortunate baby.

Before the man left the crowded hospital, he visited the baby and kneeled down. He put a metal aqua name tag on the baby's swollen up wrist saying "_Cassandra Feather-Top__" _He kissed the dead hopeless body and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The man, the same man, got a new life, new job and a new name. His name is now Jeremy Feather-Top and works as a mechanic. He has a stuck up wife who believes in supernatural stuff and treats him like dirt. "WHERE IS MY SHOES?! JEREMY!" the pig face wife said. Jeremy just stood there staring into space. "Well if you're never going to pay me attention... JEREMY! Listen you little sh*t" Jeremy turned to look at the grumpy old hag of a wife. He didn't make a sound. She found her shoes without talking and slammed the door behind her as she left.

Jeremy did the same. Went in his rusty and old morry and drove to work. He stepped inside his work and looked around. He then went to work on a fancy black and red Ferrari. One of his mates stepped over to see him. "So how is the wife going?" Jeremy said nothing. "If I were you, I would go to check to see what she is up to." "She has been acting weird around Jonathon." He quickly turned around and stared at his friends face in confusion. "You mean my wife's ex boyfriend?" Jonathon is the strongest, tallest and most handsome man of all. Jeremy ran out the door without saying where he is going. He hopped in his morry and sped to his wife's work place. Without any doubt, Jeremy new something fishy was going on. He kicked down his wife's office door. And Jonathon and his dirty wife was there having some sexual content too disturbing to explain... "What the f*ck?! Jeremy!" she wraps herself with a blanket to cover her privates. "Who is this?!" Jonathon questioned in confusion. "Ummm..." "You mean you've never told him about me? I'm her husband! Oh I'm so sorry for disturbing your little play time." He ran out the room. The stuck up wife didn't see to give a crap. Her fingers walked up Jonathon's leg. "So where we...?" Jonathon got off the table and started to dress in embarrassment "So you have a husband do you... I knew you were still that double dater hag you used to be." He put back on his pants and left the room. She was speechless, sobbing on the desk. "Now I can't have any more sexual content!"

As Jeremy was speechless he saw the most beautiful young girl. He kept giving her strange looks as he tried to figure where he has seen her from. The face was familiar. He had an idea of who she could be, "But thats impossible!" He heard a clinking noise as if it was a metal bracelet. It was coming towards him. "Can I help you sir?" the young lady spoke. Can I please see your wrist? "Umm... sure." She put out her skinny wrist and showed Jeremy. A small bracelet tightly squeezing her wrist saying 'Cassandra Feather-Top' He was speechless. "It was there on my wrist when I apparently died and re-lived! Can you believe that?!" "No. I really can't..."

He say's "I was there on that day and actually... I was the one who put that on your wrist."

"Who are you again?" asked Cassie in surprise. "Jeremy Feather-Top. But you can call me Dad." "Daddy?" said Cassie in Joy "my baby girl!" They grasped in huge joy.


End file.
